tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Hero's Retribution
Hero's Retribution is an action-adventure superhero game developed by LegendGames Entertainment and designed by Buddy Thompson. It stars the protagonist, Allen Stark, who travels with his friends throughout Alabama in two fictional locations: Lynch City and Mob County. It is the first game in the Vengeance Shared Universe. Gameplay The game takes on a sandbox-styled open-world concept similar to most open-world games today. The combat system is derived from the styles of'' Sucker Punch's ''inFamous series and Naughty Dog's The Last of Us, including both bare-handed and weaponized combat, in addition to the ability to grab enemies. In addition to utilizing a variety of special abilities, players are able to weaponize various items throughout the city, such as the handles of a motorcycle and steel pipes that may be buried underground. Players will initially play as the protagonist, Allen Stark, but will unlock the option to switch to Specter Haze and Maya Alexandra as the story progresses. Once unlocked, the player can switch between the three characters at anytime while not on a mission, in the style of Rockstar's Grand Theft Auto V. Each character has their own unique set of abilities, and their powers will develop upgrades over the course of the storyline. Unlike traditional superhero games, players can actually drive vehicles in Hero's Retribution. In addition, some characters can use their powers while driving vehicles, such as Allen being able to drive on the sides of buildings or transform a car into a defensive fort. Plot 18-year-old Allen Stark was on his way to the movies with his girlfriend, Amy, and younger brother, Caleb. However, on the way Allen was challenged to a race by a student from a rival school. Being a daredevil, he traditionally would never back out of a challenge, however, Allen swallowed his pride for the sake of his brother and girlfriend's safety. However, the other student had other plans as he drew a gun on them, claiming that if Allen didn't race, he would shoot them without a second thought. Two of his oversized cronies stepped out from behind his car, backing the student's claim. Allen regretfully accepted the challenge. Racing through town, Allen became overwhelmed with adrenaline and didn't notice an oncoming tanker. Before he could manage to swerve out of the way, Allen hit the tanker head-on and caused it to explode, instantly killing Caleb, Amy, and the truck driver. Somehow, Allen managed to survive, although he was on the verge of collapsing. Seeing the other students car begin to drive away, Allen became possessed by rage and unknowingly tossed flaming debris from the wreckage at the vehicle, killing everyone inside before losing consciousness. He awakened the next day as his father explained what happened. He discovered that his family possesses a special mutagen that gives them innate abilites from the moment of their conception. Not many members of his family have awakened this hidden power as it usually involves experiences of extreme emotion, such as shock or an intense rage. The story picks up with Allen attempting to cope with his losses, driving back and forth between developing his powers, or ignoring them for the rest of his life. Cast Trivia *''Hero's Retribution'' is planned to have a comic book tie-in. *The movie theater contains several easter eggs to other LegendGames series. One example is a film titled Notoriety. Although it is, ironically, a superhero movie, it shares its title with the gritty, criminal underworld game of the same name. Category:Games Category:LegendGames Entertainment Category:Hero's Retribution Category:Vengeance